


Cool Down

by Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: All the ninja could probably use some therapy, Fluff, Free hugs? Jay's in!, Gen, Holy mother of mayhem so many hugs sldkfma, Hugging to help someone calm down, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kai and Nya expressing familial love cause they are siblings and love each other LET ME HAVE THIS, Kai and Zane centric but like everybody is there lol, Kai snaps at a couple people, Mental health evaluations, PLATONIC NINJA FRIENDSHIPS HECK YEAH, Seriously man Platonic relationships are my jam lskdmfalsdf, Sort-of-breakdowns, Sorta I guess, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21/pseuds/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21
Summary: Kai is the Fire Ninja. His elemental power has always worked extremely close with his emotions. His feelings and heart drive who he is as a person and they drive his elemental power as well. He is a walking furnace half the time and sometimes the furnace inside him is provided with too much fuel and he has a hard time getting it all under control, which can often result in him losing his temper or control of his powers.Zane is the Ninja of Ice and a nindroid. He is the most calm and collected of all the ninja and it is a mystery to everyone as to just  how his elemental power actually works. His nindroid abilities allow him to see things that others don’t and he uses his powers to help Kai when his own become too much.OrZane gives Kai hugs to help him cool down.
Relationships: Kai & Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 328





	Cool Down

The first time it happened it was rather accidental. 

Or, at the very least, unplanned. 

Kai was seething, angry at one thing or another and his clothes were threatening to catch fire, already in the process of smouldering, if the smoke that was coming off of him was anything to go by. 

“Kai, just calm down,” Nya tried to tell him, which only seemed to serve to aggravate the fire ninja more. 

He whirled around to look at her. “Weird, how you telling me to calm down doesn't actually help at all,  _ Nya _ ,” Kai said through clenched teeth. 

“Yeesh, I’m just trying to help,” she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at him. “What’s your problem today?” 

“Nothing!” He snapped, then groaned, running a hand down his face and snarling. “No one! I don’t know! I’m just…” sparks flew off his fingers, “ _ Angry _ .” He growled in frustration, clenching his hands to put out the sparks. Zane could have sworn he saw sparks from behind Kai’s clenched teeth and briefly wondered if he could breathe fire if he really tried. 

“I’m  _ angry _ ,” Kai snarled again, and his right shoulder caught fire, but he didn’t seem to notice the heat. 

“Whoah, whoah, cool down there, bro,” Nya said, holding up her hands placatingly. “Your shoulder just caught fire.” 

“What?” Kai’s head snapped to look at his shoulder and he let out a frustrated snarl, batting at it with his hand. “ _ Oh come on! _ ” 

“Just let me--”

“Don’t you _dare_ splash me _,_ Nya or I swear to the gods _I will light your hair on fire--”_

“I’m  _ trying  _ to _ help you!” _

“Well stop trying! I don’t need your help!” 

“Stop  _ yelling at me, _ you  _ jerk!” _

“Then leave me  _ alone!”  _

Zane watched the siblings fight from his position across the training room. Things had escalated rather quickly, he thought. Kai seemed more explosive than usual. He had already been annoyed when Zane had entered the training room and his mood had only worsened when Nya came in to confront him about the unwashed dishes. He’d snapped rather quickly, all things considered, and it was odd that he had not noticed his clothing catch fire. Flames usually didn’t harm him, but the heat they gave off should have been noticeable enough to gain his attention without prompting from an outside observer. 

He tilted his head and switched his optics to infrared vision, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted and then straightened up in alarm when he registered the high temperature radiating off of his teammate. He was surprised that Kai had not caught fire entirely already. It was no wonder he hadn’t noticed the flame on his shoulder, it’s heat was insignificant compared to the furnace raging inside his skin. 

Kai was the fire ninja, he always ran a little hotter than the rest of them, but right now Zane’s scanners indicated he was  _ much _ too warm. Dangerously so. He needed to cool down, and quickly, before something happened. The most likely scenario would be the training room catching fire, if not the entire bounty, which was not an advisable event. 

“Kai,” Nya said urgently, “you’re melting the mats.” 

“What?” 

Zane looked down and saw that the training mats beneath Kai’s feet were indeed melting and starting to catch fire. Judging by Nya’s face he had no doubt that the smoke coming from it smelled terrible. 

Kai made a frustrated and angry sound and tried to stomp out the smoulders, his attempts only succeeding in making them bigger. 

Zane stepped forward. “Kai, you need to cool down, your temperature is too high--” 

“I’m trying!” Kai snarled, heat spiking. His hands came to clutch at his head, fingers curling into his hair tightly, looking like he might start pulling it out. “I’m  _ trying _ ,” he repeated, tone more panicked now, but still furiously angry. 

Kai needed something to cool him down. Nya’s water would likely just evaporate, so he needed something colder. Ice. Where was the closest source of ice? 

He was about to start scanning when he abruptly recalled that… 

He was the Ninja of Ice. 

Zane surged forward and slammed into Kai. A sizzling sound filled his ears and a cloud of steam went up as he wrapped his arms around the fire ninja, activating his elemental power to further chill his metallic body and, in the process, cool down the fire ninja. 

Kai gasped in surprise at the feeling of sudden coolness, or perhaps the unexpectedness of suddenly being held by his teammate and his shoulders heaved with the effort of his breathing, his heat spiking briefly with his anger before it started to recede and he simply sucked in great gulps of air. After a moment he dropped his head into Zane’s shoulder and returned his grip, wrapping his arms around him tightly, hands fisting into the back of his shirt, steam swirling up from the new point of contact. 

Zane registered Nya’s surprised and mildly bewildered gaze on them but deemed it unwise to address her at the present moment, instead standing in silence, effectively embracing Kai, the physical contact allowing his cold temperature to flow into him and help cool him down. 

They stood like that for a few minutes, Kai simply breathing into his shoulder.

He watched carefully as the heat started to recede, keeping track of the temperature until it had calmed to a more manageable level and Kai’s breathing had evened out. 

He waited a little longer, just to be safe, his elemental power pulsing and pushing more cold into Kai’s core until he deemed it sufficiently cooled; still warmer than the average human’s but cooler than Kai’s usual temperature. 

“Better?” he asked, quietly, switching his vision back to human standards. 

“Yeah,” Kai said back just as quiet, his voice muffled in his shoulder. 

“What was that all about?” Nya asked cautiously from a few feet away. 

“Kai’s core was overheating, preventing him from calming,” Zane explained. “I am, as Cole would put it, a walking popsicle.”  That earned him a huffing laugh from Kai. 

“Sharing my cooler temperature allowed him to get his under control,” he continued. “From what I can tell, Kai’s elemental power is tied to his emotions more strongly than the rest of ours are. They build off of each other and so when one grows stronger the other does as well. In this case, Kai’s elemental power was not calming so neither was he.” 

“That explains a lot,” Kai said weakly, face still hidden in his shoulder. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Nya asked softly, approaching carefully and only hesitating for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Kai shook his head without lifting it from against Zane’s shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’ll do the dishes in a minute, okay?” 

“Okay,” Nya said softly. 

“I’ll help,” Zane said, stepping away and releasing Kai from his hold. 

Kai took a deeper breath and straightened up, scrubbing at his face tiredly. The power overload seemed to have sapped a lot of his energy out. Zane made a note of that. 

“You don’t have to,” Kai said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It’s my job this week.” 

“I have nothing else to be doing currently,” Zane said, tilting his head. “I don’t mind.” 

Kai looked at him for a moment before sighing, his shoulders sagging a little. “Yeah, alright,” he murmured. “Thanks, Zane.” 

“My pleasure,” Zane said genuinely. 

Kai’s lips quirked into a smile at that. 

“I’ll help too,” Nya said, brushing off some ashes from her shirt. 

“Oh, no, Nya, you don’t need to do that,” Kai said, voice strained and more than a little guilty. 

She gave him an unimpressed look. “It’s literally no big deal Kai, they’re just dishes.” 

He gave a choked laugh at that. “Yeah. Yeah they are.” 

The siblings shared a smile, Kai’s more wobbly and Nya pulled him into a hug. 

“I love you,” she said.

“Love you too, sis,” he murmured. “Sorry about losing it.” 

“Just try not to do it again,” she scolded. Then added affectionately, “dork.” 

“You got it, bossman,” he said, lips twitching. 

She laughed, leaning into him, sending him staggering a little and he laughed too. 

“You smell like smoke,” Nya said after a few seconds, crinkling her nose as she pulled away. She glanced at his shoulder distastefully. “And you should probably change your shirt, there’s a bunch of holes in it now.” 

“Oh, I dunno,” Kai said, flexing the arm with the nearly completely burned away sleeve, a grin stretched onto his face. “I think it’s trendy.” 

“Oh my gods,” Nya laughed, in disbelief. 

Kai wiggled his eyebrows and she pushed him in the shoulder making him laugh again. 

“Dishes?” Zane prompted the siblings, with an amused smile. 

“Yes!” Kai snapped to attention. “Right! I remembered that.” 

“Now’s as good a time as any,” Nya shrugged with a smile. “Last one to the kitchen has to dry.” 

“Oh--absolutely  _ not! _ Get back here!” 

Nya’s laugh rang out and Kai chased her out of the training room, Zane following at a more reasonable pace behind them. 

The siblings splashed each other with water, Kai seeming to be doing a lot better, and Zane put away the washed and dried dishes thoughtfully, thinking back to all the times Kai’s temper had gotten the better of him. 

He’d been doing a lot better since his ninja training and discipline had progressed, compared to when he had first joined the team, but there were still times that he would grow angry for seemingly no reason. Zane wondered if it had to do with his elemental power overheating every time. 

He glanced at him and switched his vision to infrared watching the pulses of heat out of the corner of his eye and, after a moment of contemplation, scanned Kai and set an alarm for when his body temperature reached unsafe levels. 

If he could help his teammate cool down when his elemental power became unstable, he was more than willing to provide the assistance. 

For now he would keep an eye on things and simply observe. He could step in if needed. 

  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  


The second time it happened was about a month later. Zane had nearly forgotten about the whole ordeal, letting it linger in the back of his memory bank without ever really thinking about it. 

Kai’s temperature flared every once in a while, like it always had, but it never got hot enough to trigger the alarm he had set, so he focused on other things. 

He was reminded of his experiment when they stopped by a museum to warn them of a possible heist happening that night. 

The curator was being extremely uncooperative, or at least unresponsive, brushing their concern aside, the security guards standing nearby looking incredibly bored and Kai was clearly getting annoyed. 

“Look, bud,” he finally growled, pushing Lloyd and his unsuccessful attempts at talking to the man out of the way and ignoring the Green Ninja’s exasperated  _ Kai! _ so he could point aggressively at the man’s chest. “We are trying to  _ help _ you, here! Do you want your stuff stolen or not?” 

“I’m sorry young man,” the curator said calmly, “but I simply don’t see that being possible. This museum has the best security system that technology has to offer. Even if there was a break-in the thieves would be dealt with quickly.” 

Kai growled in frustration. “Not if they have a way to disable your fancy security system, which we know they do!” 

The man continued to look unconvinced and Kai clenched his fists. “Look, if these guys get what they’re looking for, it’s going to make life  _ extremely  _ difficult for us, so we would really appreciate your cooperation on this!” 

“Young man, I can assure you, your concerns are unwarranted.” 

A beep went off in Zane’s head and he snapped his focus away from the conversation before him, tuning out Kai’s angry voice to locate where the alarm had come from. 

Words flashed across the top half of his gaze. 

_ Kai | Red Ninja Temperature Warning: Action Advised.  _

He switched on his infrared just to check and, upon confirming his system’s warning, he promptly strode forward and pulled Kai into a hug, activating his elemental power and focusing on cooling him down. There wasn’t as much steam as the first time they’d done it, but it was enough that the curator took a step back looking alarmed. 

Kai resisted for a moment, clearly not done telling the curator exactly how stupid he was being but huffed in annoyance a moment later, shutting his mouth, seeming to resign himself to his fate and forced out an exhale before letting Zane hold him without protest, though still fuming. 

There was a surprised silence around them, the group clearly unsure of how to react to the glowering Ninja being hugged by his teammate seemingly out of nowhere. 

Lloyd recovered first, stepping forward to continue the conversation with the curator. 

It took awhile but he finally convinced the man to at least let them spend the next couple of nights staked out nearby and Kai’s temperature finally evened out. Zane refrained from letting him go for a while longer however, just to make sure. 

“Um,” Jay said, after the curator had gone back inside. “Did I miss something?” He waved his hand up and down, gesturing to the two embracing ninja. 

Kai grunted, a disgruntled expression on his face despite having started to hug Zane back a few minutes earlier, the bottom half of his face hidden behind his shoulder. 

“He’s helping him cool down,” Nya explained simply, the only one out of them that knew what was going on. 

“By hugging him?” Cole asked incredulously. 

“Yup.” 

Zane explained the situation with more detail than Nya so that the reason behind it was clearer. 

Lloyd laughed. “Well, I mean, if it works, it works, right?” 

“Are you just going to start randomly hugging me all the time now?” Kai asked, in a long suffering sigh.

“Yes, it would appear so,” Zane said. “Though it isn’t exactly hugging.” 

“That’s what it looks like,” Jay snickered. 

“Shut up, Jay,” Kai grumped, but didn’t stop hugging Zane. 

Zane set the alarm as High Priority. 

  
  
  
  
_________________________

It happened fairly frequently from then on. 

Kai seemed relieved that it was more than just his inability to control his own emotions that would cause his turbulent changes in attitudes, and would wordlessly accept Zane’s hugs, sometimes begrudgingly but other times desperately, clinging to him like he was a lifeline. 

Zane came to understand that there were several kinds of anger that Kai experienced, ranging from annoyance to genuine distress. Or rather the anger stemmed from different places. Anger was a secondary emotion, he recalled, there was always a base one it originated from, and the source could be at least partially deduced from the way Kai reacted with his anger. 

His main form was simply annoyance and frustration at other people. Those were the times when he would return his embrace begrudgingly, still fuming and continuing to be at least a little grumpy afterwards. 

The other most common one was when something was genuinely upsetting him and he would just let it stew until it overwhelmed him. Those were the times when he would hug him back desperately, clinging to him more than anything and hiding his face in his shoulder. In those instances Zane thought the hug itself may have helped more than the temperature change. 

He was sure Kai noticed when he would start to overheat. He was getting better at catching himself and cooling down on his own before it got too bad, but he never asked Zane for a hug to help the process. In fact, Kai didn’t ask for much of anything, he started to notice. 

At least… not anything emotionally related. He’d ask for favours and to borrow things and stuff like that with no problem at all, but when it came to any emotionally vulnerable things he was more likely to close himself off and blow off steam in the training room alone, or stew in it until he exploded and much less likely to ask for help or a hug, which, it seemed, was often all he really needed to help him feel better. 

Zane wondered if it was a symptom of being the eldest child responsible for a younger sibling when the parents were no longer around. Being unable to ask for help or comfort could very likely have made him averse and uncomfortable with such a course of action, it being such an unfamiliar concept after so long. 

It was easy to forget that Kai was the eldest sibling between him and Nya when she acted so much more controlled and put-together. Mature, some would say, but he wasn’t sure he agreed with the word. Zane could see how maybe Kai was compensating for being forced to grow up too fast. Unable to be a child for very long he could very well be taking the chance to be one now. 

He doubted that Kai would appreciate him comparing him to a child, nor evaluating his mental state however, so he refrained from speaking to him about any of it. Most of the time, those presented with such situations, such as Kai was, didn't realize that they were reacting to things the way they were. Kai would likely think he was accusing him of something, so he decided against playing therapist, for the time being. 

In any case, he worried for the Red Ninja. He worried for all the ninja, really. There was so much damage inflicted upon each of them, Zane was sure they could all benefit quite extensively from a bit of therapy, or even just talking about their emotions and childhood and present day trauma to someone. But he was especially worried about Kai at the particular moment. Mostly because his current state could cause a great deal of harm to himself and others, but he wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. 

Emotions were messy things to deal with and Kai had a great deal of them, all of which burned fiery and bright inside of him, threatening to burst into a bonfire at the slightest hint of a spark.

He worried, but for now he would continue what he’d been doing. Providing him support and a place to cool down any time he needed it. He hoped that one day Kai might feel comfortable enough to come to him for support first instead of him having to offer it every time, but until that day came he would do his best to simply be there. 

Hopefully that would be enough for the time being. 

  
  
____________________  
  
  
  


Zane’s alarm went off in the middle of the night and he sat up, blinking a few times as his systems came fully online. 

The increasingly familiar  _ Kai | Red Ninja Temperature Warning: Action Advised, _ made its home in the corner of his vision. He glanced around the room, his infrared sensors already activated and, when he saw no sign of Kai, he slipped out of bed and out into the hall, carefully so as not to wake any of the rest of his slumbering teammates. 

He made his way down to the training room, sensors picking up the sound of fists sporadically and forcefully making contact with a punching bag. 

He arrived to see Kai swinging wildly at the punching bag that hung in the middle of the room, as he had predicted. He was breathing hard and strained and, as he stood in the doorway watching him, Zane deduced that he’d been at it for a while. 

“Kai,” he prompted, gaining the Red Ninja’s attention. 

Kai’s head snapped to him, sweat dripping down his brow, fists pausing their onslaught against the bag and he cursed when his eyes landed on him, clearly knowing what his presence meant. He pressed a hand to his forehead before dropping into a crouch and holding his head in hands, elbows resting on his knees somewhat precariously. “For the love of the great spinjitzu master,” he cursed under his breath, shakily. His fingers curled into his hair tightly. 

Zane watched him, patiently, head tilted slightly to the side as Kai worked to gain control of his breathing. 

“How’d you even know I was down here?” he said in-between his laboured breaths. 

“I have an alarm set,” Zane told him. “It tells me when your temperature reaches unadvisable levels.” 

Kai laughed a little incredulously. “And that works from all the way upstairs?” 

“Yes,” Zane confirmed. 

Kai laughed again, shakier this time. “Well, I guess that explains why you always seem to know.” He let himself fall back so he was sitting down on the mat, arms still resting on his knees and head still in his hands. The semi-curled position was likely not doing his breathing any favours. 

“You’re still overheating,” Zane told him. 

Kai breathed for a moment more and Zane strode forward when he didn’t seem to be planning on responding. 

He calmly came to sit next to him, crossing legs and waiting, posture erect. 

Kai breathed. And breathed, then leaned over until his shoulder hit Zane’s and uncurled a little, releasing his head in favour of wrapping his arms around him. 

Zane returned the embrace, steam erupting from every point of contact as was the norm, turning so he could better hold his teammate. 

They sat on the floor for nearly an hour, Kai simply breathing and Zane emitting a calming cold.

Eventually the heat died down and Kai fell asleep against him, which was hardly surprising considering the time. 

Zane sat for a few minutes in silence, listening to Kai’s quiet, barely-there breathing and eventually got to his feet, scooping up the unconscious ninja and carrying him back to the bunks. 

He remained asleep for the entire walk back and continued to slumber when Zane carefully placed him on his bed and pulled the covers over him before climbing back into bed himself. 

They didn’t talk about it in the morning, but then again… they never really did. 

  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
  


Zane was reading when Kai burst into the room. 

It was a practice he’d taken a liking to. He had the capacity to simply download all the information in the book in a split second but found it somewhat soothing to read it at a more… human pace. He was still an inhumanly fast reader, but it was satisfying to read an entire book without the use of his downloading software. 

He looked up, his alarm going off a moment later as Kai stood in the doorway, his chest heaving. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Kai’s teeth clenched so hard that Zane could see the muscles straining in his jaw and neck. His hands were shaking and a few sparks found their way off his clenched fists. 

All at once he surged forward and Zane barely had the time to hastily close his book, place it aside, stand up, and activate his elemental power before he had an armful of Fire Ninja. 

The steam that resulted fogged up his optics for a moment this time around and he blinked away the moisture until he could see properly. 

Kai’s face was buried in his shoulder and he was clutching him so hard he was sure it would have hurt if he were not made of titanium. The shaking was more noticeable now that he was pressed up against him. 

“I’ve got you,” Zane said, the words finding their way out of his mouth despite him not planning to say them. 

It seemed to be the right thing to say, though, because Kai gave a choked laugh and clutched him tighter, body shaking even more. 

Around twenty minutes later, Cole appeared in the doorway, looking as though he was going to enter, but stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the two of them. 

Zane looked at him pointedly, hoping to get the message across that it would be best if he left. Cole seemed to get the message, nodding and gave him a thumbs up before moving swiftly away, utilizing his ninja training and making no sound as he vanished from sight. 

No one else attempted to enter the room, which Zane was grateful for. 

Kai’s temperature cooled but neither of them made any mood to release the other. 

“Thank you,” Kai said quietly, his voice muffled. 

“You’re my friend, Kai,” Zane told him. “I’m here for you any time you wish.” 

His grip tightened for a moment before he released the remainder of the tension in his body, simply slumping against him so that Zane was bearing the brunt of his weight, which hardly felt like anything due to his nindroid strength. 

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked after another minute or two of silence. 

Kai breathed in silence for a moment before answering. 

“Yeah,” he pressed his face against his shoulder more firmly. “Yeah, okay. Not right now, but… yeah.” 

Zane dropped his head onto Kai’s shoulder with an exhale, allowing himself a moment to smile. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Kai huffed a laugh at that, voice still very much muffled against his shoulder. “I already trust you with my life, Zane.” 

“That is very different than trusting me with your heart, Kai.” 

There was a pause before he huffed again. “Yeah, I guess so,” he admitted quietly. 

  
  
_________________  
  
  


It took a few more days before they actually talked, but they did. 

It wasn’t a lot, but it was a step and Zane couldn’t help but smile. 

The hugs didn’t stop after that. In fact, they only increased, and not all of them were due to a temperature spike. Some were just because. 

Kai pulled Lloyd into a few of them when the Green Ninja started looking like he was feeling a bit left out, which ended up resulting in a group hug, the other ninja refusing to be left out either. 

Those were the best ones in Zane’s opinion. Everyone felt better after them, even if they felt like they might have a few cracked ribs from when Cole picked them all up in a crushing hug.

The other ninja also started coming to him outside of the group hugs, requesting embraces. It was though a dam had broken and any inhibitions towards comforting physical contact that were in place had vanished, not that he was complaining, he was glad his teammates were being more open and willing to seek out comfort from one another and him, but it was rather curious. 

When he asked, Jay just shrugged. “Free hugs are free hugs, man. And you give good ones.” 

It hadn’t been his goal to start with, and he didn’t understand it, but he certainly wasn’t arguing with the outcome. 

Kai was doing better and he wasn’t experiencing as many meltdowns as before and had started talking to him and the rest of the team more about actual emotions. Zane was proud of him, glad he was working on addressing the things that truly bothered him instead of bottling them up until they went away or spilled over. 

He still got annoyed every once in a while, but it was much more manageable and he would barely huff in annoyance before returning Zane’s hugs, usually confusing whoever the ninja had been dealing with at the time, which the others found rather funny. 

He was still far from completely fine, all of them were, but he was getting better-- making progress, and that was what mattered. 

  
  


_________ 

  
  


Zane was sitting on the couch in the lounge when Kai promptly flopped down beside him, throwing his feet over the armrest of the couch, and flicking open his comic book, before relaxing and leaning back against him with a contented sigh. 

Zane switched to infrared for a moment but the Fire Ninja’s core temperature was settled. He returned to his standard vision and looked at him questioningly until Kai glanced up from his book. 

He only offered him a wordless shrug, jostling him a little from the movement then looked back to his comic book. “You’re comfy.” 

“I am made of titanium,” Zane pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

Kai shrugged again without looking up. 

Zane looked back to his own book with a smile and turned the page. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> DROP ME A COMMENT IF YOU FEEL SO INCLINED, ALL WORDS GIVE ME LIFE, THANKS SDFALDMFLASD
> 
> Edit: Now with art! Link: https://ninja-knox-ur-sox-off.tumblr.com/post/626890220319703040/someone-commented-and-inspired-me-to-draw-this 
> 
> (It was way too much fun to draw slkdmfasdf)


End file.
